A New Beginning
by FortyFandoms
Summary: This story is about Dean Thomas (son of Hephaestus) and Hermione Granger (Daughter of Athena) how they grew a secret friendship.
1. A New Friend

I don't own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter or any of their characters. There said it now you may read on!

* * *

Hermione said a silent prayer before stepping on to Platform 9 ¾, _Mom please help me find some good friends today._ She then stepped through a seemingly solid way and let out gasp paired with an exclamation of "Oh, my, gods!"

Hermione's face flushed with color realizing what she had said, as she made her way toward the train she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned around and saw her father staring in awe of the amazing place he had stepped into, she quickly planted a kiss on her father cheek then wandered away to train.

Hermione felt pulled down the train, and she decided to follow her gut and walk down it. Suddenly the pull in her gut stopped, so she stopped, then she felt another pull stronger than the last one telling her to go right. She entered the compartment on her right and saw one boy who looked about her age sitting with his face pressed against the glass window. He started when she cleared her throat and looked up at her then looked away and out of the window.

"Hi." Hermione said to the boy

"Hello." He replied

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. Who are you?" she asked politely

"I'm Dean." He answered

"Can I sit?" Hermione questioned

"Yeah." Dean said gruffly

The most Hermione could get out of him was 2-3 words for most of the train ride. She wished the nagging feeling in gut telling her to talk to him would go away, _I'm not going to initiate this friendship any more than I already did, so you can stop making me uncomfortable._ Hermione thought angrily at her stomach. when the snack trolley went by, she couldn't help but exclaim, "Oh my gods. Look at all this."

* * *

Dean looked up the first time since the train started he had been truly interested in something other than… No, that was to painful to think about the opportunity that had been lost.

"What did you just say." Dean tried and failed to look casual when he said it

Hermione noticing his new interest in having conversation answered with an encouraging smile "I said, look at all this."

"No, before that, I thought you said…" Dean trailed off leaving the thought unfinished

"Said what? Oh, I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing. You I'm muggle born so I'm really new to this wizarding business. Just tell me if I did something weird so I won't do it in the future." Hermione explained a little apologetically.

"What? Oh no, I'm muggle born to if it makes you feel better." Dean said a little shocked at the girl sudden outburst

"Oh Good! Then what is it?" She asked

"I thought you said" here Dean took a deep breath to steady himself and continued "Oh my gods, as in plural."

Hermione first looked shocked then confused then frightened and finally accepting "That's cuz I did."

* * *

 **Hey peeps, tell me what you think of this first story. This is going to be a cross-over series between Percy Jackson and Harry Potter! Please send constructive criticism, not downright hate, however I will not turn down praise. (I mean come on who would?)**

 **Love Y'all**

 **FortyFandoms, Over and Out**


	2. Boat Mates

"I thought you said" here Dean took a deep breath to steady himself and continued "Oh my gods, as in plural."

Hermione first looked shocked then confused then frightened and finally accepting "That's cuz I did."

* * *

"You did?" Dean asked shocked at her forwardness

"Yes, I did. It was a slip of the tongue." Hermione was nervous, the habit she had picked up at Camp Half-Blood had been noticed. _Is he a monster in disguise or someone here to protect me… or neither? Keep cool till you find out what he is._ She told herself "But, why do you ask, is it something you say?" trying to sound casual, happy to hear she sounded merely inquisitive.

Dean sensed he had said something wrong, something he should have kept to himself and drew his knees up to his chest and circled his arms around them looking back out the window. "It's just something I hear a lot at my-" He stopped short and cursed inwardly, _Styx, why? I'm so stupid what if she wants to kill me. Come on, dude, really, you might as well tell her you a demi-god too._

Hermione didn't like how he closed up and slid her hand under her cloak to feel the celestial bronze hilt of her dagger resting against her hip. Then she saw a scared boy under the arms wrapped around his knees afraid of what he had just said, her maternal instincts activated. Hoping he wasn't a monster she slid her hand out from under her cloak and reached toward the boy.

Dean looked up at her movement worried she would slap him instead she sat and put her hand under his chin and lifted his face so he would meet her eyes "I'm not going to hurt you; do you believe me?" Hermione asked with tender care in her face.

Dean nodded and realized he felt safe something he hadn't felt in 4 years at least. Dean then realized he had tears in his eyes. He wiped his eyes quickly when Dean heard her talk to him with so much care "It's ok let it all out." Hermione coaxed waiting for the wall to break between them.

* * *

Dean didn't know when he started but he had started to sob and tell the girl all about his mom and how she once was a kind loving mother but now she reminisced over the past and drank until she couldn't control herself and she would beat him. He told her about how over the summer he had been to Camp Half-blood and been claimed by his dad Hephaestus. When he found, he was safe somewhere, he also had been told he had to go to Hogwarts after a good half hour of crying with his face buried in her shoulder telling her everything.

Hermione now held a broken boy in her arms carding her fingers through his hair and waiting for the tears to stop. "Dean," she said after he had stopped crying but was still in her arms "Dean, I'm never gonna let anyone or anything hurt you ever again. I will protect you in Hogwarts and outside of it, ok? We can be honorary siblings ok? I will watch your back alright, I swear on the river Styx." Hermione promised.

Dean nodded then realized what she had said "The river Styx? Are you a demi-god too?" Hermione nodded "I'm daughter of Athena. You are a son of Hephaestus, right?" "Yeah." Dean replied

* * *

They changed into their robes then Dean asked "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You would take care of me? No matter what?"

Hermione looked Dean straight in the eyes "No matter what. I swore it on the river Styx, I wouldn't take back the oath if I could."

Dean looked the girl up and down and decided she was telling the truth, he hugged her tightly and to his surprise she hugged him back.

* * *

 **Heyo mayo,**

 **Please let me know if you want Hermione to be second or third year. She is more mature than a normal girl her because of her demi-god status and she has gone to Camp Half-Blood.** **Dean is younger than her in this series he is a first year. I just want to get it out there thanks!**

 **Forty Fandoms, saying see you later alligator :)**


	3. The Sorting

**I own nothing familiar, you know the drill! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What house are you in?" Dean asked Hermione, "Me?" she asked in reply. Dean thought this was a stupid question seeing as she was the only one in the compartment. "No, I meant Peeves." Dean replied sarcastically "Yeah, you who else is here." Hermione blushed, "Gryffindor, but I don't care what house you're in as long we can hang out." Dean smiled, he'd be happy to stay with her forever. "It will be my pleasure to hang out with you, my lady." Dean gave a mock bow. "C'mon Dean if you don't hurry you won't get good boat mates." She reached out to ruffle his hair, "Mione, does it really matter who is in the boat with you?" Hermione frowned then stated firmly "Yes. My best friends were in the boat with me. It's a kind of Hogwarts magical bond, now go before you bond with a Creevey." Dean smiled "Ok, ok, I'm going. See after you after the sorting…" He hugged his new sister.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

"Thomas, Dean." Professor McGonagall called Dean walked up to the stool and sat down. He waited until the hat covered his eyes.

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione watched her new 'sibling' walk up to stool and her stomach started to knot and twist.

 **Dean's POV**

 _Hello,_ the sorting hats voice was speaking directly into his head. _Let's see you're smart and cunning, good for Slytherin or maybe Ravenclaw. No, no I don't think you would be happy there. Much potential, much indeed still you have lots of bravery and you seem noble. You seem loyal and you are looking for something maybe Hufflepuff. Oh me, oh my, I do love a challenge, if you had a choice where would_ _ **you**_ _go?_ Dean thought long and hard he finally decided and the sorting hat cried out-

 **Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, are you ok? You look like you've seen a thestral." Ron looked worried so to assuage his doubts she forced a smile and said "I'm fine." Then she turned back to the sorting, _Come on Dean!_ The sorting hat opened the rip of its mouth and said-

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. But I wanted a Cliff-hanger please let me know what you think of this new chapter!**

 **Hermione is probably acting weird because, well, how often does a wizarding demi-god meet another wizarding demi-god.**

 **Forty Fandoms, Peace Out!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi Folks,**

 **I just want to say I can't go on with the story until a house for dean is decided. Please vote in the poll I really want this to be centered around my readers (however few or however many there may be.)**

 **Forty Fandoms, sayin Merry Christmas**


	5. Learning to Trust

**Hey everyone, I want to shout-out Nyra and TheGirlWhoLived101. You know the drill if I owned anything that sounded familiar I would live in a ten-story mansion but unfortunately, I don't!**

* * *

 **Hemione's POV**

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting hat shouted. Fred and George Weasley had bewitched the lion's banner to roar whenever a student got placed in their house so the sound was deafening. Hermione grinned and danced in a circle, she was fighting the instincts to run to him and tell him to tell her everything.

 **Dean's POV**

Dean searched his new house table looking for his bushy haired and bright eyed friend. _Where are you? Where are you?_ He thought. There! He found her he slinked over to sit next to her and slipped down between Hermione and a red headed kid. Hermione hugged in a bone crushing hug "'Mione you're going to crush me." He complained into her shoulder since his arms were pinned and she had his head pushed into her. Looking flustered she released him then huffed "Well, excuse me for being excited for my brother to be in the same house as me." Dean sighed she was impossible.

 **After Supper in the Common Room**

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione was sitting in her favorite chair by the fire when Dean walked over and at her feet leaning into her legs and resting his head on her knees. Hermione relaxed into the chair and rested her hand on Dean's head. Ron and Harry exchanged looks, Harry coughed "And, uh who is this." He asked. "This is Dean, we are distantly related and I promised mom I would take care of him." Hermione said, she hadn't even lied. She looked down surprised he had not said that he could hear them, when she realized he couldn't, he was fast asleep.

 **Harry's POV**

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her a little funny, "Sure thing, Monnie." He replied using his and Ron's pet name for her. "Harry, you say you have a thing for picking out hurt or alone children. Seeing as you were one. Dean- he-" Hermione's voice broke and she buried her head in his shoulder "There is a reason I promised my mom and not his I would take care of him." Harry knew the reason he could tell from the way he flinched away at any human contact except Monnie's and even from the way Dean had sat pressing into Hermione's legs. "I know." He soothed "And if it makes you feel better I will try to befriend him." Hermione nodded and said "Thank you Harry!"

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione walked back to the fire and picked up Dean, he shifted a little but other than that remained motionless. She carried him up to his dorms and walked back down. Hermione looked at Ron who was staring at her, "What Ron, never seen me walk up steps with someone?" She asked in mock concern. Ron slowly shook his head "No, I just haven't seen you that gentle in a while." Ron then shook himself and walked up to his dorm.

* * *

 **Expect the next chapter up next Saturday.**

 **Bye**


	6. A Pile of Ashes

**Hiya Folks you know the drill, I don't own anything familiar if I did I would buy a Ferrari. What would you buy?**

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

Dean woke up in a panic, where was he, and where was Hermione? Then he remembered he was at Hogwarts though how he had got into his dormitory was a complete mystery. He suspected 'Mione had something to do about it though. He got up and got dressed then walked downstairs, he saw Hermione waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. "Come on." She said with a grin and walked toward the portrait hole. Dean ran after her trying to keep up. He finally caught up with Hermione and realized they were in the Great Hall. "Wait, how did we get here?" Dean asked and spun round a bit. Hermione snickered and said "Not telling you will have to pay attention. By the way, you have to go see Professor McGonagall to get your class schedules." Dean nodded.

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione smiled to herself and thought _He's lucky I didn't judo flip him he was so late, if there is one thing I can't stand is someone late_. She sat down at Gryffindor table next to her to best friends with Dean tagging along behind her. "Hi Dean, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Hermione has told me a lot about you." Harry said holding out his hand. Dean took it, while looking questioningly at Hermione.

 **Dean's POV**

Ron looked at Dean hard for a minute "What's your blood status? You look familiar." Dean smirked at Hermione and said "I suppose I could be a half-blood, my father disappeared when I was little. But my mum is muggle" _Please don't blast me, please, please,_ He begged. If Hephaestus thought he overstepped the line, he would be a pile of ash in about twenty seconds.

Leaning over, he asked "'Mione, ummm where do you sacrifice some of your meal for your mom?" She snorted and stood up "Harry I'm going to the library." Harry nodded to show he understood. "C'mon." Hermione said. Dean stood up quickly.

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione walked down to the lake. Dean followed close behind her. With a soft rustle, she moved aside some of river weeds in the lake bed to reveal a small alter. Hermione knelt down gracefully and put some eggs and some toast on it. Eggs and toast disappeared with a flash of purple and the intoxicating smell of perfumed fire. After she rose to her feet and made to go so Dean could have some privacy.

 **Dean's POV**

"'Mione I can't find my way to any of the classrooms without you so please stay." Dean asked politely. Hermione nodded and went to go sit on a rock. _Dear dad, thank you for not blasting me to a million pieces. I hope you enjoy this amazing meal._ He thought up to his father.

* * *

 **I had a hard time writing this chapter so please please please review, I need some inspiration.**

 **Bye**


	7. Close Friends

**Hi, Mangos (I will be alternating between the poll names till I get enough votes to pick.)**

 **Disclaimer: It will be at the end of the chapters!**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

It was touching, the way Dean had asked her to stay. It is extremely private when you sacrifice something. You keep it between you, your cabin, your parent, and occasionally an extremely close friend. Hermione heard the crunching of stones behind her. She turned around and saw Dean swiping at his eyes, "Hey, are you ready for your first day?" Dean nodded.

 **Dean's POV**

Dean walked next to his newfound protector and guardian. He was taking in every emerald blade of grass and the pebbles held new fascination for him. As quickly as the peace had come, it left, a downside to being a ADHD demi-god. Hermione bumped her shoulder into Deans, in return he bumped back into her. "Dean, can you meet me in the owlery today after your classes?" She asked, her face was serious, Dean nodded then his face drained of color.

"Oh Styx!" Dean cursed "My classes!" Deans slim form broke into a sprint toward the Great Hall. Laughing, Hermione shouted after him "Watch your mouth, young man! I know your Cabin!"

* * *

 **I'm SO sorry for the long wait, I have just been so busy! If it make you feel better, this skimpy chapter is going to be followed up by a long one where Dean and Hermione Bond! Please don't kill me!**

 **Love,**

 **Fort**


	8. What Happens in the Library

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson! JK I wish!**

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

Dean walked into the Great Hall for lunch and was greeted by the friendly murmur of conversation. The ceiling was sky blue with a few clouds lazily moving across it. "Dean, over here!" Dean looked over and was surprised to see Ron calling him over.

"Wotcher, Ron! Whatcha up to?" Dean asked. He was actually quite surprised to see Ron making an effort to be with him. "Me? Nothing. I was wondering if you knew where Hermione was, she never showed up to Charms." Ron looked worried, I was worried too, it's not like Athena's children to skip class. Worrying my lip between my teeth, I reply "I don't know, did she mention anything weird, or look shaken?" Weasley looked thoughtful and slowly shook his head "No, I don't think so… wait, she did say something about the anniversary of a fight on a bloody hill, mean anything to you?" Dean's face lost its remaining color, how could he have forgotten what today was… "The Battle of Half-Blood Hill?" Dean asked voice cracking, he had wandered into the camp three months after the battle, the camper's spirits had been broken and the ground was covered by dried blood, just the stories he heard made his heart ache, it was taboo to discuss what had happened unless someone who had lived through it brought it up, like a You-Know-Who for demi-gods.

Ron's face lit up "Yeah that!" His grin faltered as he saw the pained look on Dean's face. "Why, is it something bad?" Ron questioned. Dean just swallowed and nodded "Please tell me you exactly what happened the last time you saw her." Ron looked like he was about to protest, but when he saw the pain in Deans eyes he just started talking.

" _Hey, Monnie, wassup?" Ron asked as Hermione walked down the steps looking a little tired. "Oh, noth-" She broke off as she saw the calendar. Her eyes widened, she immediately started running, she ran straight out the portrait hole, only just calling back to Ron "See you later!"_

"Thank you, Ron!" Dean called out before he ran out the doors of the Great Hall. Ron sighed and mumbled something about telling people what was going on and introverts.

Dean searched all over the castle for Hermione. He looked in passageways, he looked behind armor, he even looked up in the astronomy tower. Dean had finally looked into the last empty classroom when he heard it, gut-wrenching, heart breaking, broken, scared and tired sobs. They were coming from the library. Dean walked extremely fast into the book filled rooms. He heard a hushed voice coming from the same direction as the sobs.

"Hush, reader, hush. Please stop crying reader, I need my helper." A surprisingly soft voice was saying, Dean turned the corner to see Madam Pince rubbing slow circles along Hermione's back. His footsteps made Madam Pince look up and stop rubbing her back, "Please, Madam Pince, who is it?" Hermione tensed before she asked through her sobs. Dean's heart broke, Tears started streaming down his face. "It's me 'Mione." He saw her shoulders slump and he found himself kneeling beside her.

"I know, it was horrible, just let it all out."

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione had walked to the library after catching sight of the calendar, the one place no one except came unless it was necessary. 'Mione had made friends with fierce librarian by helping put away books and working alongside the librarian, who, it turns out was just lonely for someone who shared her love of books. In return, Madam Pince comforted Hermione every time someone call her a know it all or if her and Ron had fought with her, Mama P as Hermione had taken to calling her, would call her the 'The Reader.'

Hermione slid down the wall behind the desk and started to cry, she heard the librarian moving in the back and called out "Mama P…" Her voice was choked, and thick. Pince looked out from behind the shelves and saw the tears streaming down. "Oh my, dear who is it this time?" She asked holding out her arms, the teen ran into them sobbing.

The hands rubbed circles onto Hermione's back, then they stopped and footsteps made 'Mione freeze, "Please, Madam Pince, who is it?" She was listening to the other breathing it was ragged like hers. A familiar voice made her loose the tension between her shoulders "It's me 'Mione." Suddenly Dean was kneeling beside her comforting and soothing her even as the tears fell down his own face.

 _The screaming, and the pain. It bamboozled even the clearest of minds. Hermione was fighting three monsters at once, pain exploded along her back. Four long scratches fall along her back. Hermione drops and blacks out!_

The pain of the past hurts too much, and the flashbacks keep coming.

 _Hermione sobs over the body of a fallen sibling. Seeing an eleven-year-old fighting a minotaur. The boy who had captured her heart run through with a sword. It just goes on and on._

 **Dean's POV**

Hermione had cried herself into exhaustion. Dean was holding the older girl to him, tears were still flowing freely down Dean's cheeks. "Madam Pince." Dean whispered "Yes, Dean." She looked up at him, "May I transfigure a bed?" Pince just nodded and held out her arms for the little bookworm. 'Mione's head rolled to the side and rested on the bony shoulder of the librarian. Dean Transfigured a chair into a bed and Madam P laid Hermione gently in the bed. Madam P just waved Dean over to sit next to her desk, she looked down at him and sighed "You better treat my reader, my Mya, right. Otherwise you might find out why Muggles fear librarians chasing after late fees." I gulped and nodded.

Madam Pince looked relieved and said "Welcome to the family. You are welcome here anytime, and you may also call me Mama P." Dean was worried about to hear the answer to his question but he asked anyway "How did you meet Hermione, Madam Pince?" She looked at me and smiled, "It's Mama P to you, you little rascal! Anyway, I met darling Hermione, the very first day she arrived. She just walked into the library and started to read. I was suspicious of her at first, it's not every day that a bookworm like Hermione waltzes into my world and picks up the key to my heart. I believe her first words to me were 'Are you Madam Pince? I made these cookies for you. Actually, I made them for whoever the librarian was here, but since it's you, that doesn't matter.'" Her voice cracked with emotion "She was so sweet, and I just couldn't help but to love her. The cookies were delicious and what was even better was that, Mya could talk for ages about her books just like me. No one except her ever cared enough to listen to anything I said. She worked so hard to win my trust, she came here every Saturday to help me put away books…" The old woman's voice trailed off as she got lost into the memories. After about five minutes she shook herself and continued "The first time she came to me crying was in her first year, someone had called her a self-righteous, know-it-all, Gryffindor. I comforted her the best way I could, she developed a tougher skin after that. The next time she came to me crying the way she was tonight was when that Malfoy brat called her a Mudblood." Madam Pince just told lots of stories, and Dean processed what was going on before he fell asleep. Madam Pince smiled her darling Mya had found another member of her family. Neither child stirred as Madam Pince place them together in the bed and walked into the back room for a cup of tea.

* * *

 **Dear Darlings,**

 **I'm horrid, I know, poor Hermione. She just can't catch a break! I hope this chapter makes you think about what to review! Do it for 'Mione if you don't... who knows what might happen...**

 **See you later,**

 **Fort**


	9. Stays in the Library

**I solomnly swear I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione was warm, warm and comfy. She shifted and felt a warm, hard thing next to her. 'Mione blearily opened her eyes to see "Dean!" She sat up quickly. "What is it 'Mione?" Came the muffled reply, Hermione glared at the small head peeking out from under the covers. "What," She paused for dramatic effect "Are you doing in here?" Dean yawned and said "It's a library Her- Her- Hermione, a public place, and it's not my fault you cried yourself to sleep over the-" Dean stopped speaking abruptly because Hermione's hand had flown out and slapped him hard.

 **Dean's POV**

Dean looked at her, shocked before sitting up and hugging her and whispered in her ear "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it's not my place to say that." Hermione's face was hard and her eyes were blazing with a fire Dean had only seen on warriors faces. "No, it isn't," Dean flinched at the cold steel in her tone before her face softened and said "but you haven't seen what I have or felt what I felt. Therefore, you couldn't have known how I would react." Dean gazed at her before he felt tears starting to well up in his eyes, he felt her wrap her arms around him, just as she had in the train. "I was just so worried, I couldn't find you anywhere… I thought you might be thinking about taking an early trip to see Hades." His voice broke and he started sobbing freely.

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione's arms shook with the realization of how worried he must have been to think that. Hermione wiped his tears away and said "Shhh, now where is Mama P? I know she has to be here somewhere, she will have breakfast for us." Dean calmed down enough to point into the general library. Hermione felt behind her for her wand, grasping it she felt the familiar warmth flood into her arm. After tactfully removing Dean from her arms, she rolled out of bed, cast mouth freshener and wrinkle remover charms, and pulled her hair back from her face.

Hermione squared her shoulders and strode out of the room. Madam Pince looked up "Hey Mya, how did you sleep?" Smiling Mya said "I slept wonderfully, do you need any help putting away books?" Mama P, gave a little smirk before saying "I do, but you have classes and you missed all of them yesterday, luckily you only had charms and DADA." Hermione's jaw hit the floor, "I slept _that_ long?" Madam Pince snorted at her reaction and nodded. "Hey Mya?" She hesitated as though nervous as to what the answer would be. "Why were you crying?" Hermione looked down at her shoes and clasped her hands together.

Hermione sighed before saying "I just had a very bad experience… that was the anniversary of it." Madam Pince opened her mouth, she looked like she about to inquire more but seemed to think better of it and shut it. Dean shuffled out into the sunlit room of the library.

"Hey Mama P, I like it in here." He stated before blinking suddenly as the vulture-like woman swept him into hug. Saying over his head "Mya, you have found a good family member to bring in."

Dean's muffled voice came from the arms of Madam Pince, "I am still here you know, I **can** hear you."

 **Dean's POV**

Dean struggled to get out of the arms of the wiry woman holding him. Finding it useless he decided to appeal to the librarian's better nature. "Mama P, as much as I love being here I really do need to get to class." She chuckled and let him go "Classes, it's a Saturday!" With a grin, Dean hopped out of reach. He smacked his sips and asked "So… what's for breakfast?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I really need inspiration!**

 **Please vote in my poll! It would really make my day!**

 **Peace Out,**

 **Fort**


End file.
